People Who Are Meant To Be
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are set to be married. The only obstacle they have left is the fact that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.
1. Somthing Else Wrong

A/N: For all of my BL lovers, who have never gave up on BRUCAS love. Down with Brulian and Pucas! Oh and FYI Peyton isn't pregnant.

"I can't believe tomorrows the big day." Brooke commented

"Yeah I know." Peyton agreed as the trio sat in Haley's living room

"So where are you staying at tonight?" Haley questioned taking a sip of her water

"I'm at the house and Lucas is staying in a hotel. We don't want to see each other on our wedding day. It's bad luck remember." The blonde told her best friends

"Well Nathan and I didn't see each other and look how that turned out." Haley reminded her

"Yeah well we're trying to keep with the tradition." Peyton snapped

"Sorry." The singer muttered

"Don't mind her Hales, she's just all moody because her and Lucas aren't doing it." Brooke said

"Brooke!" The broody girl yelled

"What? Just because you're getting hitched and stuff doesn't mean you get to mistreat Haley." The brunette defended

"Um, Brooke why don't we go get some drinks." Haley suggested pulling her into the kitchen

"Ow, Hales. Ow." Brooke exclaimed as they entered the room

"What's wrong with her?" Haley asked

"I honestly have no idea." B. Davis admitted

"But you're her best friend." Haley James argued

"Yeah maybe 5 years ago. But we haven't been close since we were Juniors. I mean you were, hell you are more of my best friend then she ever was." Brooke said

"Oh Tigger." Hales sighed giving her a hug

"Guys I'm gonna go. I've got a few more things to do before the big day." Peyton told the two as she entered the kitchen

"Are you sure?" Haley asked breaking her hug with Brooke

"Yeah but I'll see you tomorrow." Peyt assured the two before hugging both of them

"Alright bye P. Sawyer." Brooke called after her

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong with you?" Haley questioned

"What are you talking about?" The brunette inquired

"You aren't acting like yourself. First of all you would never snap at Peyton and then you say that Lucas isn't sleeping with her. What's up with that?" The singer requested

"I don't know I'm just under a lot of stress with the movie and making Peyton's wedding dress. Then there's Julian and Sam. I just don't know anymore, everything just got complicated so quickly." Brooke sighed sitting down in a chair

"Why do I have a feeling there's something else bothering you?" Hales admitted

"But there's nothing else that could possibly be bothering me." B. Davis lied

"Other than the fact Lucas is marrying Peyton tomorrow." Haley whispered


	2. One Night

A/N: Here's chapter two. Remember to keep the BRUCAS love alive!

"One second!" Brooke yelled to the person on the outside of her door

"Hi." She greeted to the person on the other side

"Hey." He whispered coming in

"What are you doing here?" B. Davis questioned

"I came to see you." He replied shutting the door behind him, "Sam around?"

"No she's with Haley right now." Brooke answered sitting down on the couch

"Good, I wanted to talk to you alone." Lucas admitted sitting beside her

"Oh really? What about?" She asked

"I need to talk to somebody." The blonde said putting his head in his hands

"Hey what's wrong? Come on Luke you can talk to me." Brooke assured him

"I'm scared Brooke. I'm starting to have second thoughts on this whole marriage. I just don't know if I made the right decision." He informed her

"What's the problem? You love Peyton, Peyton loves you. There's no problem Luke you and Peyton are meant to be. I mean you wrote a book on how much you love her. He saw the comet and his life had meaning." She attempted to convince him

"If someone says that one more time!" Lucas exclaimed standing up

"Luke I don't." She began

"I didn't write the damn book about Peyton! It wasn't some kind of love letter!" He yelled

"Lucas what are you saying?" Brooke asked

"I'm saying that I didn't write the book for Peyton. I wrote it for... for..." Lucas stuttered

"You wrote it for who?" The brunette requested standing up

"I wrote it for you! Are you happy Brooke? I wrote it for you? I wrote it because I had lost you. I love you Brooke Davis. I love you, not Peyton, not Lindsey, you!" He declared pulling her into a passionate kiss

"Lucas." She whispered after pulling away

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I know we're friends, it's just how I feel." Lucas said to her (A/N: Season 2 finale when Brooke was going to California)

"Lucas it's the day before you marry Peyton and now you tell me that you love me." Brooke shot

"My timing for telling you that I loved you was never good." He reminded her

"What do you expect? You just want me to run into your arms and tell you I never moved on. Or how about I tell you that Chase meant nothing Senior year? That I tried to find someone that was your opposite and that's why I was with Owen. How about my personal favorite? That I'm only with Julian because he looks like you. Damn it Lucas I need you! I love you! I've been in love with you since I was 16 years old! What else do you need to hear?" She cried the tears falling down her face

"I want to be with you." Lucas admitted

"Your suppose to marry Peyton, that's the way it has to be." The brunette said

"No it doesn't, we can run away together. We'll go to New York and get married. We can have 2 boys and a girl. Well 2 boys since we already have Sam." He assured her taking her hands into his

"Luke we can't. I can't do that to Peyton. And we both know that I can't leave Jamie." She reasoned

"Brooke I need you." Lucas pleaded

"Peyton said earlier that you rented a hotel room so that she could stay in the house." Brooke remembered

"Yeah, so?" He questioned

"What's the room number?" She asked

"It's a suite, room 580." Luke informed her still unsure of why she would want to know that

"I'll meet you there tonight. We can be together for one night Luke. That's all we have." Brooke said rubbing his cheek

"Then I'll see you tonight." Lucas smiled kissing her lips one last time before leaving

"Tonight." Brooke repeated closing the door behind him


	3. Daydream

A/N: Sorry its taken so long. My internet is wanting to fight and I'm losing.

"Mom!" Sam yelled for the tenth time

"Huh? What? I'm sorry Sam." Brooke apologized coming out of the very strange dream she just had

"Did you enjoy your daydream?" Her daughter questioned

"Yes I did my little sarcastic princess." The designer smiled getting off the couch

"Princess?" The teen asked

"Yes, because I am the queen." B. Davis laughed at her daughter as the teen rolled her eyes

"Anyway is it okay?" Samantha questioned

"Is what okay?" The young mother prompted

"If I go to the park." Sam said

"Yeah sure. I have to go to the store anyway I'll drop you off." Brooke smiled kissing her head as they walked out the door

"Okay are you trying to make me feel good or am I just that intimidating?" Nathan Scott asked his big brother as he grabbed the rebound

"No I don't know whats wrong with me today. I'm getting maried tomorrow I should be on cloud nine...right?" Lucas questioned

"Is something else wrong? Did you and Peyton get into a fight? Hows your writing going?" The brunette requested

"No Peyton and I are fine. As for the writing, I don't know its been a little off since...never mind" The broody boy frowned

"Okay then what is it?" His younger brother said sitting down on the bleachers at the River Court as Lucas did the same

"I don't know. Thats the problem! I am about to walk down the aisle with the girl I've wanted since middle school. Hell I spent high school wanting her..." His voice trailed off at the thought of high school

"Maybe thats the problem. Maybe your living in a dream, maybe you grew out of Peyton." Nate suggested

"Peyton and I are meant to be, everyone thinks so." He sighed putting his head on his hands and elbows on his knees

"Just because people tell you something doesn't mean its true. Just because my dad repeatedly told my you were my enemy didn't mean it was true." Nathan reminded him

"So what are you saying Nate?" Luke replied looking up at his brother

"That Peyton is your comfort zone, she's easy Lucas." The brunette gave his brother a small smile

"Which means?" The blonde prompted

"That you aren't in love with Peyton anymore. I think that you might be in love with someone else." Nate admitted

"I'm not in love with Lindsey." Lucas assured him

"I wasn't talking about Linds." Nathan told him patting his brothers knee before laying the ball on the court and leaving

"Aw hell!" The blonde cursed after he had been alone for a few minutes

"Any reason why your yelling out profanities?" Haley James questioned as she walked across the court

"Thats the problem. I can't figure it out. Your husband thinks that I'm in love with someone else and its not Lindsey." He revealed

"Get up." She demanded

"What?" Luke asked

"Get up." Haley repeated pulling him off the bleachers and guiding him to the 3 point line

"Alright I'm here." He smirked as she glared at him

"Take off your shirt." The singer demanded

"Um Haley I love you and all but I am your BIL." The eldest Scott brother told her

"Luke take off the shirt and give it to me." His best friend said her voice raising

"Here." The blonde surrendered reaching her his shirt, "What are you doing?"

"Stealing the only good idea Rachel ever had." She answered tying it around his eyes so he couldn't see and handing him the ball

"Haley..." He began

"If Peyton's the one make the shot." Haley instructed stepping back

"This is ridiculous." Lucas muttered

"Lucas just do it." His sister-in-law insisted

"Fine." Luke conceeded focusing and taking the shot which hit the rim and bounced off

"Nice miss." Haley told him, "Again, now Lindsey."

"This isn't fun." He complained taking another shot which was an air ball

"If Brooke's the one make the shot." The teacher recited giving him the ball

Lucas simply threw up the ball with no care in the result until he heard the familiar sound of a net.

"What happened?" He asked taking off the shirt wrapped around his eyes

"It went in." His best friend smiled

"Its just luck." Luke attempted

"More like fate." She corrected

"What are you saying?" The broody blonde said

"What do you think I'm saying?" Tutor Girl rubutted

"Damn you and my brother for these mind games." Broody mumbled

"I love you Luke and I want you to be happy. If thats with Peyton, fine. If its Lindsey, okay. And if its Brooke, great." The singer told him

"Its easy to see who Naley's rooting for." Lucas told her making the shorter smile

"You Luke. We're rooting for you." Haley replied giving him a hug before leaving him alone

"Then why does it feel like I'm all alone?" He whispered to the silent morning


	4. Our Place

"What's up?" Lucas asked sitting down on the beach beside her

"I need to ask you something." Brooke told him not looking away from the water

"Okay." He prompted

"Why would your brother come to me and ask that I try to check your head?" The brunette demanded

"I don't know." Luke replied sheepishly

"Please the whole lying to my face is so high school. Try again." She shot

"It's nothing." The broody blonde attempted

"Lucas." The designer warned

"Fine." He conceeded, "I should be happy, but I'm not. I should be on cloud nine but I'm not. I should be consumed with joy, but I'm not."

"Any idea why that is?" Brooke questioned

"Because, I realized that I just want to be me. I'm tired of being told what I need to be. Am I not allowed to make my own decisions?" Lucas said a hint of anger in his voice which finally made Brooke turn his way

"What are you saying Luke?" The brunette requested

"That maybe I shouldn't marry Peyton." He replied

"Isn't it a little late to second guess?" The first half of the book asked

"No, because a wise person once told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way." Lucas recited looking into her eyes

"This isn't fair." The designer muttered

"Life isn't fair. But for the first time in a long time I feel like it is." The writer admitted

"You can't do this to me. Not now, not after everything I have done to move on with my life Lucas." Brooke fought

"And what have you done?" The blonde asked

"Clothes over Bros." She began

"While we were together in high school." He reponded

"Angie." The young mother listed

"Which we did together. Next." Luke smiled at her frustration

"Julian." Brooke said making his smile fade

"But you never said I love you to Julian." Lucas said

"No but I told him that I wasn't in love with you anymore." The designer replied immediently regretting to have ever even said that to Julian

"Was it the truth?" The broody blonde questioned after he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat

"If it was the truth, don't you think I would have moved on by now?" Brooke sighed

"Oh yeah I forgot all about going to New York." B. Davis continued with a victorious smile on her face

"Where we went around pretending to be engaged all night. With the ring that Keith gave my mom." The writer reminded her

"AKA the ring you gave to Peyton." The brunette mumbled

"Do you remember the ring you wore that night?" Luke requested

"Of course I do." She snapped feeling offended by that statement

"Well then you tell me, was the ring you wore that night... this one?" He asked pulling out a box from his pocket

"Can I open it?" The former head cheerleader questioned as Luke nodded his head in agreement

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed pulling it of the box and holding it in between her thumb and middle finger

"Thats the ring that Keith...dad gave my mom. I was supposed to give it to the girl I love. I did that, only she thought it was someone else's. But really it was hers all along." Lucas smiled

"But Peyton's is..." She began

"Almost identical. But thats the real one. Look on the inside." He instructed

"My pretty girl, I could go on all night." The brunette read tears flowing down her face, "This is my ring."

"It always has been. I've just been too stupid to fight for you all these years." The basketball coach admitted

"So now what?" B. Davis asked

"Now I start fighting." The blonde replied


	5. Asking Permission

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked

"It means that I need to call my little brother and my sister in law." Lucas responded

"Hey BIL." Haley greeted on the other end

"Can you come down to the beach? Mine and Brooke's spot. Where's Sam Brooke?" Luke questioned

"And swing by the park and get Sam too please." The writer requested

"Okay Luke, be there in ten." The teacher replied hanging up the phone

"Well?" Nathan prompted

"I think he's fighting for her." The singer smiled

"Lucas can you please tell me whats going on?" The brunette questioned repeating herself

"In just a moment Pretty Girl." He replied lifting up her chin and giving her a small peck on the lips, sof and sweet just like her once you broke down the damn walls that surrounded her

"You called me Pretty Girl." The designer smiled up at him

"Well you are my Pretty Girl Brooke Davis. You have been since I was in high school." Luke smirked

"This just got a lot more complicated." The young mother said looking at the ring she held in her hand

"Alright Luke what's up?" Haley James-Scott yelled as she, Nathan, and Sam came to join the two on the beach

"I was wondering if I could talk to you three..alone." He told the trio

"Um yeah of course." Nate responded patting his brother on the back as he led the way to a place away from Brooke

"We'll be right back." The teacher assured her best friend as she and her student walked over to the brothers

"Alright dude, mind telling me what was so important that I cancelled my plans with my friends." Sam told the blonde

"I needed to ask you guys something." The writer admitted

"Which is?" Nathan prompted

"Do I have your permission to ask Brooke to marry me?" Lucas breathed after a few seconds


	6. The Green Light

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" The teenager asked

"I want to ask your mom to marry me." Lucas said

"And you wanted our permission because?" Haley questioned

"Your her best friend Hales and Nate's like her big brother." Luke explained

"And what about me?" Sam snapped

"Your the most important. Your her daughter and since she loves you most of all, I need your blessing the most." The writer replied

"What about Peyton?" The youngest demanded and rightfully so

"Peyton and I haven't belonged together since....hell we never belonged together." The basketball coach decided, a smile gracing his normally broody face

"Well I say its about time." Haley spoke up

"So I have your blessing?" The blonde requested

"You've had it since high school." His best friend said

"Mine too. But just so we're clear." Nathan began as he stood nose to nose with his brother, "Break her heart again and you'll be picking your teeth off of the Rivercourt."

"Get in line." Sam voiced as Nathan backed off his older brother

"So what are you saying?" The writer asked

"That I'll give you permission...but hurting her means I'll kill you. Not beat the crap out of you but kill you. I've spent time in foster homes a lot worse than prison. Remember that." The teenager threatened now in his face

"I got it." The blonde assured her

"No you don't. I love Brooke. Because guess what? She's my mom and the only one I've ever had that was worth a damn." Brooke's daughter told him, ignoring the look from Haley regarding the swear, "My mom is the best person in the world and if she gives you another chance, you'll be the luckiest man in the world."

"So I have your permission?" Lucas questioned tentatively

"You can marry my mother if she says yes." The aspiring writer nodded

"Thank you Sam." The oldest Scott said, "And I promise I'll do better."

"I know." The teen responded before motioning for him to lead the way back to Brooke


	7. An Answer

"Is anyone going to tell me what in the hell is going on?!" The designer yelled at the trio

"Impatient much?" Sam mumbled

"I heard that young lady." Brooke snapped making her daughter's eyes avert her own

"So you want to know whats going on?" Haley teased

"Come on guys." The brunette pleaded

"Well since you asked nicely." Lucas smiled standing in front of her and taking her hands in his

"Luke.." The young mother began

"Please Brooke. Let me say what I need to say." Luke asked his eyes staring deep into her soul, rendering her speechless so all she could do was nod in response

"We have been thru so much together over the years. My HCM, Keith dying, Nathan becoming my brother for real. And I never could have made it without you. People have always told me that I belonged with someone else but I think...I know. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. And I can only pray." He gave her a small smile before getting down on one knee and getting the ring out of her hand, "I can only pray that you'll still be the girl for me."

"Lucas are you saying what I think your saying?" The designer asked thru her tears

"I'm asking if I can stop being the guy for Brooke Davis...and be the man for Brooke Scott." The broody blonde said tears forming in his eyes

"Oh, Lucas. I don't know what to say...other than this is how I've spent my life. Wanting you. " She cried

"So is that a yes?" He questioned

"That's a yes." B. Davis nodded her head as he put the ring that had always belonged to her on her ring finger

"She said yes!" Luke yelled as he got to his feet and twirled her around

"Lucas your crazy!" Brooke exclaimed

"Only for you." The basketball coach smiled putting her down and giving her a peck on the mouth

"Congratulations future sister-in-law!" Haley said hugging her best friend

"I can't believe you got so blessed." Nathan joked giving his older brother a man hug

"Ha ha you're funny." The future groom smiled

"Would you lookie there Broody is now Cheery." The teacher joked breaking her hug with Brooke to hug her other best friend

"Welcome to the family Brooke." Nate told her leaning down to kiss her on the cheek

"Thanks Nate. I love you." She whispered pulling him into a hug

"Sam what do you think about all this?" The first Mrs. Scott from the group asked turning around to find her student

"Sam?" Haley repeated finding that the teenager was no longer with the group

"Where's Sam?" Brooke questioned her million dollar smile still in place

"She was just here." Luke replied

"Where is my daughter? Guys I need her. This is one of the happiest days of my life, she needs to be here." The designer questioned panic in her voice

"She's around here somewhere." Nathan assured her

"I bet I know where." The young mother told the group

"I love you. I'll be back!" She called as she ran off to find the most important person in her life

"Love you too!" The blonde hollered back

"You know where you have to go now right?" Haley questioned after Brooke was gone

"Yeah unfortunately." Lucas sighed as his brother patted his back


	8. Insecurities and Honesty

"Little bit predictable huh?" Brooke asked as she approached the girl sitting in the middle of the basketball court

"Actually predictable would have been me running away." The teen snapped not facing her mother

"You wanna talk about it?" The designer questioned standing beside her

"Talk about what? Brooke you don't have to do this. You can stop pretending now." Sam told her making Brooke flinch when she called her by her name

"Stop pretending." The former head cheerleader repeated, sitting down next to her

"Yeah. Now you have the man of your dreams that can give you the family that you've always wanted. So you can dump the baggage of a troubled foster daughter and all that surrounds her." The former troublemaker shot

"How could you say that to me?" Brooke questioned

"Its pretty simple actually. See you didn't want me to begin with. You only took me in because Haley asked you to. The way I see it, I'm just some charity case for you. But I won't be for long. I'll move out and back to foster care. See Brooke you can have it all." The teenager argued

"I love you Sam." The future Mrs. Scott said looking at her

"Thats great. You love me. No, you love being number one for me. You never came in first for your parents, your friends, or even the men in your life. But you do...did in mine. Thats what you love." Sam corrected

"Your giving cruel a whole new definition." The young mother replied trying not to cry

"I'm being honest Brooke. Why is this time going to be any different with Lucas? Oh because he said he didn't want Peyton. He said that before right? And then he calls her to go to Vegas instead of you and gets engaged to her. He's got a great track record." Her daughter told her

"This isn't you. My Sam is different, is better than this. She would never say these things to me. Actually she'd probably kick this Sam's ass." The former head cheerleader reasoned

"Well that Sam's dead. She died the day she found out her mother didn't want her anymore. Have a nice life Brooke." The former shoplifter snapped getting up and walking away

"Hey." Peyton greeted as Lucas walked in

"Hi." The writer gave her a small smile before motioning for them to sit on the couch, "We need to talk."

"Okay whats up?" The artist asked

"Peyton I've been thinking about this wedding. And I can't marry you." Luke informed her

"Are you serious?" The music producer questioned her eyes getting big

"Listen I know we had feelings for each other before, but I just don't feel them anymore." The blue eyed blonde admitted

"Do I get to know why?" Peyton said

"I have feelings for someone else." He breathed

"Lindsey?" The former cheerleader guessed

"No." The writer answered

"Ew Luke, is it Haley?" The artist questioned

"Thats sick." Lucas gagged at the thought

"Then what girl is there? Its not like there's some other girl you've ever loved." Peyton demanded

"There is actually. And her name is Brooke Penelope Davis." Luke informed her

"Samantha Davis stop right now!" Brooke yelled making her daughter stop

"You are not my mother!" Sam screamed back as the designer made her way over to the teen

"Yes I am! And damn it you will listen to me!" The young mother argued standing in front of her and putting her hands on the teenager's shoulders

"Let me go Brooke!" The former troublemaker demanded

"I will not. Sam I underatand that your scared that you won't have a place in my life anymore but thats not true. You are the biggest part of my life and thats not going to change just because I'm marrying Lucas." The Clothes over Bros founder attempted

"You say that now. But what happens when you guys have a kid? What happens when you decide to stop being tied down to some foster kid? I'll tell you what happens. You let me go." Sam told her

"I would never do that to you." Brooke said tears gathering in her eyes

"Even if you didn't I do something. I'd screw up. I'd hurt you somehow. It might take a while but I'd do it. I hurt everyone around me...I want you to be the exception. Don't you get it? I love you Brooke. You are more of a mom to me than any other person has ever tried to be. Thats why I said all those things back there. I wanted to hurt you so bad that you wouldn't want me around. I need you to push me away. Just let me go." Her daughter begged

"No." The designer replied simply

"Yes. Let me go Brooke and never look back. Go be happy with Lucas and your kids. Please Mom." The teeenager pleaded tears running down both their faces

"Brooke? As in my Brooke?" Peyton questioned

"No, Brooke as in my Brooke." He corrected

"I can't believe you would do this!" The music producer said her face turning red

"I'm sorry Peyton. But I told Brooke the way I felt today. And lets face it we haven't felt that way about each other in years." Luke replied

"Then why did you call me to go to Vegas?" She argued

"Because you were the easy choice Peyton. You always have been." Lucas admitted

"Screw you Lucas." The curly blonde snapped getting off the couch and heading toward the door, "But before I go you should know that the whole time we've been together I've been sleeping with Julian."

"Wow. I guess you really are the same self-centered manipulator that you were in high school. You ruin your life with your self-destructing tendencies. I actually thought you had grown up after all these years, I'm sorry to say that you disappointed me." The writer said as she slammed the door on the way out


End file.
